Demonic Wrath
by Wrath Sun
Summary: "I'm a demon. I cannot coexist with you in this world. For I am a soldier of darkness that is incapable of standing in the presence, let alone serve, the light." Cracking his knuckles, he faced the one in front of him. "Is that what you want to hear you wimp?"
1. Chapter 1

"Do you seriously expect to be a ninja?!"

"You can't use ninjutsu."

"You're ugly. Weak. And top it off, you're just a nameless orphan."

Lee's eyes were shrouded by his hair. His lips quivered, his fists clenched in anger. He was so tired of their jeers and malign insults. All because of some defect. He was incapable of molding chakra and converting it into any shape or form, he was incapable of creating elements, mirror images, or replacing himself with another object. These were the things he couldn't do, unable to do the things that make a good ninja. However, Lee neglected to recognize the things he could do, but we'll leave that to fate.

Lee overall was a rather straight-forward and deadpan individual. People barely noticed him because of his lack of presence. He rarely talked and he rarely participated in class. Sitting in the back of the room, silently taking notes, silently doing his part in the training exercises.

His eyes found their way downward from the bullies as he continued eating. Of course, bullies thrive to see fear in their victims. The main boy slid Lee's lunch of his lap with his foot like a winshield wiper and grabbed Lee's chin forcefully and made him look in the bully's eyes. While his little cronies laughed and snickered stomping on Lee's lunch. Lee almost felt like crying. No one helped him, they all acted as if someone wasn't being abused and humiliated in front of them. Until. . .

"HEY!"

Lee's eyes turned towards the source. A boy with dark blue hair and a regular looking t-shirt and shorts stepped towards them. "Leave him alone." Lee's eyes widened. Was someone helping him? Of course, he was a bit skeptical, he knew this kid, he had come here about a week ago. A new kid, standing for him. Why? Didn't he see everyone else not standing up for him. Didn't he see that he was nothing more than a degenerate child with a pathetic defect with a pitiful goal of atempting to get somewhere in life.

To think, these were the thoughts of a ten-year old boy.

"Oh," The bully feigned fear at the newcomer, "is this the part where I run away in fear?" A single punch to the mouth shut him up. The other two of his cronies looked at the culprit and shook with fear. "No," The boy loosened the joints in his shoulders as he winded up for another punch. "But this is the part where I beat the absolute sh-"

"What is going on out here?!" The Sensei yelled as he exited the school building to the area. As he saw one child bleeding from his mouth and another child being held in the grip of the boy, who was currently winding up for another punch. "Mugen!" Mugen dropped the boy and stared straight at the sensei. "All of you, detention now."

Lee looked on silently as Mugen and the other walked in the building, dragging their leader with them. Why had Mugen helped him? What did he expect to gain from doing so?

As he thought this, he was unaware of what was going on inside. While all of this transpired, a pair of red, pupiless eyes watched, a disturbing curiousity held within them.

"I was only helping the kid with these bastards!" Mugen growled, pointing an accusing fingers. Sighing, Takao, the sensei, looked towards Nishi, the bully, who currently adorned a bandage above his upper swollen lip. "Why were you bullying Lee. . . again?" Nishi huffed like the spoiled brat he was. "'Cause he's a loser, why's he even in the academy?" Takao frowned deeply. Mugen growled. "What's the whole point of making him a ninja? He'll die on the battlefield immediatly. His enrollment here is compleletly unecessary and pointless."

"Your existence is completely unecessary and pointless, you piece of sh-" "Mugen!"

Mugen bit his tounge as he clenched his fist. "You have detention for tomorrow and the weekend." Mugen poked his lip out. Takao sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he watched the children leave the class.

-WITH MUGEN-

Mugen stomped on the road as he walked to his favorite dango shop, though he was currently saying a small mantra to himself. 'Please don't be there, Please don't be there, Please don't be the-' "Well, well, if it ain't my favorite brat." 'Damn it!'

"Hey, Anko," Mugen sighed out, seemingly exasperated taking a seat next to the Snake Woman. "You seem a bit angry brat, somehing wrong?" Mugen sunk his teeth into the dango offered to him by Anko. "You ever, help out a stranger and end up paying the consequences?" Anko blinked at the blue haired boy. "Yeah actually, while not exactly the same thing, it is kind of similar. Why? What exactly happened?"

"Well, you see. . .

-WITH LEE-

Lee trudged down the road to the orphanage of Konoha. He thought back to the events that transpired earlier that day.

_'Hey! Leave him alone!'_

The words echoed through his mind, he had yet to find out why someone would help him despite seeing everyone else not care, why didn't he simply turn away instead o recieving detention?

He looked up and saw Mugen exiting a dango shop with a woman in a trench coat. She had apparently seen him because she took a single glance at him, and whispered something in Mugen's ear. Mugen looked a bit unsure before sighing and walked towards him.

"Hey, er, Lee was it?, you. . . alright?" Lee could tell Mugen was uncomfortable with the current situation. "Yes, thank you for helping me." Mugen watched a bit daunted by Lee bowing. "Er, y-yeah, anyway, wanna walk home together?" Mugen scratched his hair.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not allowed to date.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Mugen screamed, a tick appearing on his forehead. "Well, correct me if I am wrong, but I do not think boys ask other boys to walk home with them." "Shut up! Grr, I'm starting to regret helping you!"

Anko sweatdropped as she watched Mugen place his palm on top of Lee's head.

That was the blossom of an exceptionally dysfunctional friendship.

**Okay, I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about my favorite Naruto character Rock Lee. I've always thought that there was a lot of potential with this character, like maybe his past could be fleshed out a little more. But I've always had the idea for Mugen, and Anko's cool so I threw her in there too.**

**Anyway, I would like to continue the story but I'm not to sure if I should continue it, please review and give me your thoughts on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

-2 YEARS LATER-

"We are going to be late."

"Hold on! Where the hell is it?"

"Why can't you ever keep up with your kunai holsters?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is."

"SHUT UP, LEE!"

As people walked by the house, everyone sighed. This was the house of Anko, Lee, and Mugen. . . AKA the most dysfunctional family in Konoha. A good 70% of the time you could hear the three family members quarreling. Of course, most of it came from Anko and Mugen. Mugen becoming a rather jerk with a heart of gold kind of character, with a pugnacious view of being a ninja. Lee was usually the one to keep him in check. The star that reminded Mugen that he was still on earth. That was the philosophy between the two.

Mugen was the comet. Lee was the tail.

Anko had actually adopted both of them on the fateful day they met. Anko met Mugen when he got into a street fight with a drunk chunin. Needless to say, that was first time Mugen learned about the main weakness of all men. A few months later, she heard of the story about Mugen saving Lee, she then adopted Lee.

Upon adopting Lee, there were many changes in the two boy's appearances. Mugen's hair grew out, becoming wavy. As it waved backwards, like quills, with three resilient strands framing his forehead. He possessed a rather skinny, but lean and muscular, build. His attire consisted of a dark blue sleeveless shirt, grey arm-warmers, and bandges covering his shoulders. He wore black pants with bandages tied around his shins.

Lee, with much encouragement from his foster mother and brother, shaved his eyebrows. He had regular eyebrows. He favored chinese-style clothing more then any other. He wore a dark green hoodie, with no zipper. He wore baggy, green pants that hid his familiar pair of weights. After a single year of wearing them, he had grown accustomed, albeit a bit awkward, to having them.  
>Over the past year, Lee grew a close bond with one of Anko's good friends, named Maito Gai. Since Lee was unable to use ninjutsu, and subsequently genjutsu, Anko thought it necessary to teach Lee taijutsu. Since she herself was unable to teach him much in the field she asked Gai to do so. It was Gai's idea to tie weights to Lee's shins in the first place.<p>

Currently, Lee and Mugen graduated and were going to class in order to meet their sensei and teammates.

Mugen, having found his holster, and Lee were now heading out of the door saying their good-byes to Anko as they headed to the Ninja Institute of Konoha.

"So who do you think's gonna be on your team?" Mugen asked, breaking Lee from his thoughts. "Well, I hope Nishi is not on my team."

Mugen growled. Even after the incident, Nishi still continued his incessant bullying towards Lee. Of course, Mugen was always one to pummel said bully. It was the first time he ever made Lee laugh by saying his thoughts on Nishi's masochism. Soon Mugen grew a mischevious look and looked at Lee, "Yeah, well, I know who you really want on your team," Mugen smirked even wider when he saw Lee's blushing face. "Don't.

"A certain adorable little panda-chan." Mugen cooed mockingly. A young bellow echoed across the village as Lee chased Mugen down the road towards the academy.

-AT THE ACADEMY-

Everyone turned towards the door as Mugen and Lee burst into the room. A boy in a black sleeveless shirt with black pants, bandages tied around his right arm. His black hair held a single red streak on the right side. His red eyes observing the scene. "Idiots."

Mugen immediatly halted. Causing Lee to smash into his back and bounce off as if he were rubber. He slowly, like a rusty robot, turned his head to look at the boy. A severely angered expression quickly replacing his playfully mocking one.

It took him half that time to get into said boy's face. "Shut up, Ronin."

"Make me."

"Grr."

"No fighting you two, it's our graduation day." A girl with buns in her hair warned the two boys. Mugen peered to her. "Hey, blame him, Tenten. He's always starting stuff."

Tenten frowned and pressed her hands to her hips. "Yeah, and you're always continuing it," Tenten ignored the string of curses directed towards her by the boy. Earning a 'Hmph' from Ronin. Said boy trudged back to his desk. Mugen growled, that kid's attitude was terribly intolerable, he seriously hoped he wasn't placed in a team with him. Ronin ignored the boring stare he gained from Mugen, that boy, he was so repugnent and venomous.

'He's going to hold me back,' The two boys thought, unbeknownst to them, in unison.

Sooner more than later, Takao walked in and gave them the standard speech. . . earning the standard reaction. Mugen and most others deep in slumber, Lee, Ronin and some others listening intently, Tenten and most others pretending to listen but actually thinking and fantasizing about other things. What those things are will not be revealed for your sanity and especially mine.

"Team 7: Neji Hyuga, Tenten," Neji didn't give any sign of care to the team placement, while Tenten, while not putting it on display, was ecstatic on being on a team with someone apart of a clan as illustrious as the Hyuga clan. "And Mitarashi Lee." Tenten smiled, she knew Lee. While he may not be that much of a social person, he was still pleasant to be around, she didn't hate him, quite the opposite. But she could do witout the incessant blushing while he was around her, however.

Takao announced the other teams and then Team 9. "Team 9: Mitarashi Mugen, Nara Kojiko," Mugen, who had just woken, thought about it. Kojiko wasn't all that bad. Sure she was kind of quiet, always had her nose in a book, and found most things amusing. While he didn't know her personally, he had absolutely nothing against her. "And Kenshi Ronin."

"WHAT?!"

Takao sighed as everyone groaned at Mugen's loud screech. "Mugen, I know Ronin and you have issues with each other. But still, though your taijutsu was top-notch, well actually physically-wise Lee and you have the top grades." Mugen smirked a prideful smirk. He didn't know why but he loved close-combat. Maybe it was because Ronin used weapons that Mugen and Ronin seemed to be in so much conflict with one another. Mugen liked the prospect of using the body as a tool, as a weapon. Rather than fight with a weapon. Ronin found using weapons to be more better than the body. To course one's will and spirit through the blade was rather appealing to the black-haired boy. They clashed about that.

"Ronin is top-notch in academics, something you seemed to have a deficiency in."

In one world, everyone would giggle and chuckle at his expense. But here, no one would dare laugh at Mugen. While not necessarily a bully, he could strike fear into any of them with a single, solitary, glare.

Takao finished assighning teams and then informed them about meeting their sensei after lunch.

**Yeah, I finally decided to continue. Please review and enjoy.**


End file.
